


Invisible Touch

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: There is something about you that everyone feels instantly at ease, well, nearly everyone, but is there a reason you are having trouble winning over the cranky medic?





	Invisible Touch

Space. The thought of space used to terrify him deep down to his very core and yet here he was. He had forged out his own little bubble with people who he considered friends and so far, his head had not exploded and he hadn’t contracted some weird alien disease that made his limbs inflate and his internal organs boil. All things considered, Leonard McCoy didn’t completely hate his life. He might even go so far as to claim he liked it on very rare occasions. He had a nice equilibrium going and everything in his little life made sense. He knew Kirk would get restless and cause some chaos, that Spock would be highly logical to the point of annoyance, that Scotty would have some contraband hidden somewhere in his office and that the best vodka could be liberated from Checkov. 

Making his way to the mess he was very nearly jovial, a good mood that lasted right up until his eyes landed on the newest recruit. His heart rate increased and he felt a heat flood his body, a sense of lightheadedness clouded his vision for a fraction of a second and as he watched her laughing with Kirk his heart stuttered at the sound. “Shit.” He grumbled with a frown, swiftly turning on his heels and heading towards the med bay. This was not good, not good at all.

Bones had done well avoiding her. Not so well with the not thinking about her but he was certain if he could just avoid any contact then this infatuation would pass. This had become his mantra and sitting across from Jim enjoying a glass of whiskey he was practically muttering to himself out loud. “So, have you met our latest crew member? Star Fleet said she was the best but I had no idea. It is official, we have the cream of the crop here on this ship. When they told me we had to have a communications and diplomacy officer I thought they were crazy but I’m telling ya Bones, that girl could charm the entire Romulan fleet if she had a mind to.”

“So you said,” McCoy answered curtly. He knew you were charming, he had seen that in your interaction with Jim. 

“You seem tenser than usual Bones, wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Kirk watched his friend over the top of his whiskey glass with just the hint of a smirk.

“I don’t trust her.” Leonard eventually huffed out causing Jim's brow to furrow in confusion.

“Who?”

“This wonder girl of yours. You say she has this ability to take in everything she sees and make people practically fall over themselves for her. You sure she not some sort of empath or something? She just seems false. Nobody is that nice and lovely all the time.” He practically spat out the last few words and Jim raised an eyebrow as he contemplated what his friend had just said.

“Perhaps, but I like to think I’m a good judge of character and maybe she is just one of lifes nice people.” Jim shrugged and downed his drink. Bones highly doubted that. Happy people were suspicious and he was determined to prove that she shouldn’t be part of this crew, that she should be sent back as soon as possible.

It wasn’t just Kirk who was talking about the new C and D officer and Bones felt like he was surrounded by her. Hell, even Spock had noted his admiration for her much to McCoy's consternation. In a moment of weakness he had looked up her medical file and although he didn’t really know her at least he had a little more than just a name. Somehow she had managed to crawl under his skin inspite of his best efforts to avoid her and that irked him. How dare she show up on his ship all mysterious and charming and beautiful and turn his world upside down. He already had a person who caused chaos, he didn’t need another. 

Leonard was roused from his sleep with an emergency call to the med bay. There had been a diplomatic meeting on the surface of the planet below that had apparently gone south although that wasn’t a surprise where Kirk was involved. Frowning, he stormed into the bustling med bay and grabbed the latest PADD. Glancing at it his stride stuttered for the briefest of moments when he realised who he was about to treat. Pausing on the other side of the curtain he took a deep breath and was about to enter when he heard someone muttering. “I swear to god if he wasn’t the fucking captain I would kick his ass. I totally had the situation handled and then he has to open his stupid mouth and stick his size nines right in there like a dick. Hell, I can smooth over peace talks but I can’t cure fucking stupid arrogance.” McCoy smirked as he pulled back the thin material and amusement danced in his eyes as he saw hers go wide when she realised he must have heard.

“I find sticking him with a hypo helps some of that frustration.” He drawled looking back down at the notes in his hand. So she wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows after all. 

“I’m… I’m sorry about that. I know he’s your friend and I would really appreciate if you didn’t mention all that to anyone.” She looked up at him with such pleading that if he hadn’t been falling for her before he definitely was now. 

“Of course not. Doctor/patient confidentiality,” he assured as he began to scan her. Taking this opportunity to really look at her he knew his initial assessment had been correct. Beautiful, smart and the ability to cuss like a sailor. Maybe he had a little room in his bubble for someone like her after all.


End file.
